Marth's Origins
by Marth The Black Legend
Summary: A series of one-shots that revolve around Marth and his team. Not necessarily in chronological order. (OC: Marth x OC Female Pokémon) (Rating may change for future chapters.
1. Begining

**Title:** Marth's Awakening, and Magic Fox Love

 **Marth's Age:** Birth - 1 year old

 **Summary:** When Marth is born and when he met Micaiah.

 **Rating:** M

 **World(s) involved:** Pokémon (Anime)

 **Warnings:** Dark Themes, Death.

* * *

I suppose you happened to stumble upon this by chance. Or maybe you actually have an interest in me. Either way, I should tell you a bit about me. My name is Marth. Marth, The Black Legend. You may or may not have heard of me before. Anyway, this is me and this is my story.

It started when I was born as a mew. A strange one though. I had black fur instead of pink, and I had an arceus wheel on my back. The first time I saw my reflection, I saw that I had my father's red eyes instead of the baby blue eyes my meema has. As you could probably tell, I am the son of Mew and Arceus.

Don't get me wrong, I may be powerful right today, but being their son alone does not make me powerful by any means. After all, a child of a legendary only has a tenth of their strength in terms of raw power, I'm no exception.

Anyway, both of them were lost on a name, so I came up with one myself. That name was Marth. I have no idea where the name came from, but the name stuck with me ever since I said it. It put a smile on their faces when I hugged them for the first time.

...and for the record, I am NOT the hero-king. That's the Marth in Aleta

For the first couple of years, my meema taught me how to use basic attacks. When I say basic, I mean the moves that don't use up much energy, at least from a veteran's perspective, like Ember, tackle, and bubble. Meanwhile, my father was teaching me the basics on how to use aura. I got as far as sensing other's aura. While my parents are nice, they are STRICT with training.

Anyway, let's go forward to when I was two. Me and my meema were out in a clearing. It was the first time that I left home. The world seemed interesting so far, though I don't know much about it. My parents wanted me to have a way to defend myself, as well as be smart about it. Hey, my meema may be very playful, but she knows when to be serious.

Anyway, I was looking at what were strange creatures. **"Mom, what are they?"** I asked. Now please understand that as a pokémon, I couldn't learn human speech naturally, what I was saying was in pokéspeech, which would normally sound like feral sounds.

" **Those are humans Marthy."** she told me. I looked at them wearily, I heard from my father what humans did to him. My meema giggled, **"Don't be afraid of them. After all, I'm going to teach you how transform into one of them."** she told them.

I was shocked. **"Transform, already? Isn't that like a high-leveled move?"** I asked her.

She shrugged, **"It depends on what you're transforming into. Another pokémon would be too much for you at the moment, but a human is easy and takes little to no energy to transform into one."** she said, **"Besides, we're mews. Something like transform would be easy for us."**

I tilted my head. **"Really?"** I asked. She nodded and I sighed. **"Well, how do I do it then?"** I asked.

My meema sighed before taking a deep breath. **"You have to change your DNA to replicate the DNA of someone else. It's very tricky to do, even if it's for a human form. It's easier copying one than to do it from memory since you can see the DNA of someone else instead of having to memorize it."** she explained to me.

I nodded and then focused on one person. A kid that was wearing all black, and he had some red dragon-like hair. _'Well, he has good taste in clothes.'_ I thought. I decided to copy him. I focused on the person and I eventually saw his DNA. I then focused on rearranging my own DNA to match his. However, something happened, something that I would never expect. Blue aura surrounded me as I began to change shape. As soon as I was done, I looked at myself.

I had tan skin, a black shirt, black shorts, black shoes and socks. My meema then got in front of my face with a mirror from who-knows-where. I looked into the mirror and saw that I still had my father's eyes, but the pupil was big and small enough for my eyes to look human.

I nodded. "It seems good enough." I said.

My meema nodded excitedly. **"Yeah, it was good for your first try."** She then hugged me. **"I'm so proud of you."** she told me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks meema." I said. I then realized something. "Wait, I shouldn't be speaking human right now right?" I asked.

She widened her eyes in realization. Her paws glowed blue and I felt a presence going through my entire body. I knew it was my meema, it wasn't the first time she has done this. When she was done, she gasped. **"Marth, you somehow managed to copy human DNA into yourself. You're a hybrid now."** she told me.

I looked at her fearfully. "D-Does t-that m-mean you'll hate me?" I asked. I might not know much, but my father's hatred towards humans in the past told me that other legendary pokémon aren't exactly friendly towards humans.

She looked in my eyes and smiled sweetly. **"Of course not. You're my baby, Marth. I could never hate you."** she told me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks meema." I said

She the looked at me seriously. **"Marth, you can't tell anyone about your pokémon self. If word gets out that you're a hybrid, you'll be hunted by evil people."**

I nodded nervously. "Of course meema. I'll be carefull."

She smiled at me. **"I know you will, but I can't help but worry about you."** she told me.

I would've hugged her again, but then I heard a telepathic cry. _"SOMEONE...HELP...ME..." Of course, I didn't know what it was at the time._

I looked around to see no one but my meema. **"Marth's what's wrong?"** she asked me.

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked.

She looked at me with a tilted head, **"Hear what."** she asked me.

I then heard that telepathic cry again. _"HELP...ME!"_ I went in the direction the voice came from, thankfully that cry sounded like it was somewhere else and not where I was standing. I soon came upon a clearing where I saw a bipedal, fox-like Pokémon with the majority of its fur is yellow, it has black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on its cheeks is longer, and a small mane of white fur covers its shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grow out of its large ears, and its eyes and small nose match this fur in color. Above its legs, the fur is sweeping out to either side.

I also saw another fox-like pokémon that is covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe. The "robe" is primarily dark red, with red-orange, flame-like markings near its knees, as well as a thin tuft of white fur on its torso, flanked by yellow fur draping down from its shoulders. It has three tufts of red-orange fur protruding out of each ear. Its forearms feature long red fur resembling sleeves, and its hands and feet are dark gray with three clawed fingers and toes, respectively. A tail covered in yellow fur protrudes from its "robe."

I saw the taller fox beating the smaller one to death. Since my meema is the mother of all pokémon, she doesn't like any pokémon killing their own kind. I too, share those beliefs. Seeing a pokémon trying to kill another... made me see red.

Without even realizing it, I flared my aura and rushed at the bigger fox. The bigger fox noticed me and turned to face me, only to get a headbutt to the stomach that sent her flying into a rock wall.

However, the larger fox didn't take much damage. She recovered quickly and stared at me. **"What the hell do you think you're doing kid."** she scoffed, **"Right, you can't understand me."**

I stood protectively in front of the smaller fox. "Saving her from you, that's what." I snarled.

The bigger fox was surprised that I could understand her, but she wasn't phased. **"You best move along kid. Unless you want to die like that outcast behind you."** she said, pulling out a stick.

I took out a wand. I never really used it in an actual battle, I don't have any experience in a battle like this at all actually. Hopefully I can hold out long enough for my meema to get here. "You want to get to her, you have to get past ME!" I said defiantly. To be honest, I was pretty scared.

She growled at me. **"Very well, brat. It's your funeral."** she told me. She then ignited the flame on her stick and shot a flame towards me. I retaliated by firing a lot of bubbles with my wand in a rapid succession. You see, from what I learned so far, aura is used in almost every single pokémon move. My meema gave me this wand so that I could learn how to use special attacks easier. That's not to say it's not difficult.

The flames hit the bubbles and was getting smaller every bubble it hit until it dissipated. She growled in irritation and started launching attack after attack at me. I was doing good I was doing good with countering her attacks, but I was beginning to become tired.

The delphox must've noticed because she increased the rate of her attacks. After a couple of flamethrowers, I was pushed back and landed on the side of the tree, hard. I coughed up blood and my vision was blurry. I saw her smirking at me. **"You know, I was going to save you for last, but you seem like a pest. So, I'll finish you off first!"**

She then lit a fire on her stick and she formed the kanji for fire before shooting it at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the flames to hit me, myself being unable to move...

...but it never came.

I opened my eyes and smiled as I saw my meema in front of me, a blue shield in front of her. She looked back at me with a dreadful face. I just smiled at her. "Mee...ma...you...came." I managed to get out.

" _ **Don't worry Marth. I'll keep you safe."**_ she spoke to me telepathically in a sweet and caring voice.

"Just...make sure...that the small fox...is taken care of...She was...being killed...by...the bigger one..." I said weakly.

I felt her gentle presence enter my mind and read my memory before she went out of my mind and looked at the bleeding small fox. Her eyes then glowed when she looked at the bigger fox. Being the mother of all pokémon, she dosen't like one pokémon killing another. Killing a pokémon for food to survive is one thing since it's unavoidable, but killing a pokémon because they don't like them is a whole nother thing. If a Kangaskhan is very protective of her child, imagine how protective she is of pokémon. Even more with me.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU HARM MY SON!"**_ she yelled psychically at the bigger fox.

The bigger fox scoffed, _"He was in the way of my target. The one I was suppose to kill. The outcast."_ she said.

My meema grabbed the bigger fox by the throat. _**"THAT IS NO EXCUSE. POKÉMON SHOULD BE FRIENDS, NOT KILLING ONE ANOTHER LIKE YOU ARE DOING TO THE POOR BRAIXEN! AND YOUR PACK KICKING HER OUT JUST BECAUSE SHE IS DIFFERENT?! YOU AND THEM DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!"**_

There was a bright flash of white that blinded everyone. When it died down, the bigger fox was no longer there. From what I could tell, my meema either teleported the the bigger fox, or disintegrated her. The latter being more likely with how mad she was.

My meema appeared in front of me and began to heal me. "I..I'm fine right now...Meema. It's the, what did you call her, the braixen, is the one that...needs help."

She nodded and stopped healing me after a second, probably to make sure that I wasn't bleeding internally. She then went over to the braixen and then she started healing her. Pink aura was flowing from my meema into the small fox, the small braixen. I watched as the only noticeable bruises and cuts were closing and fading away.

After a few hours, she was done, and I recovered enough to be able to at least stand up and walk without any help. Though the braixen didn't look much different from before she was healed with all that blood, dirt, and grime on her. My meema noticed that I was okay and motioned me to her.

She then told me to go to the braixen's feet while she stayed at the midsection. I saw my meema's eyes glow blue as she lifted up the braixen with Psychic, a move I have yet to learn, and probably won't for a long while. She lifted her up as if she was lifting up something heavy and held the braixen over her head. She asked me to keep the braixen balanced as she looked for something. She then saw what she was looking for and we walked a few yards.

We came upon a river where is was slowly flowing. She stopped and then me and her set her down slowly into the shallow water. She looked around for something we could use, but couldn't find anything. I then decided to rip one of my sleeves off. _**"Marth, what are you doing?!"**_ she asked frantically.

I looked at her. "You have anything else we could use to clean her with?" I asked. She opened her mouth, but then closed it, knowing that I had a point. I then dipped the cloth in water and then wrinkled it before I started scrubbing the braixen.

She then started telling me what she wanted to. _"Marth...do you know how WORRIED I was?! What were you thinking running off like that. And why did you fight that delphox? Didn't you know that you could've DIED OUT THERE!?"_

I would've been flinching, had I not been doing something as important as this. _"Meema, you probably would've done the same if you heard that psychic cry, one that probably came from this braixen. And I wasn't going to abandon a pokémon who was in severe pain. Seeing this braixen being beaten of that big fox. I snapped. I don't know much about the world outside home or the tree of beginning, but you taught me to be nice to pokémon. I wasn't going to watch her get tormented my that bad fox."_ I told her.

She sighed. _"Marth..."_

" _I'll be carefull next time okay? I would promise that I wouldn't do something like that again, but something tells me that's a promise that I can't keep."_ I said.

She sniffled and hugged me. _"Marth...I know I promised you that I would always be there for you. But I think you should know about the harsh reality. Not every pokémon is going to be nice, as you saw earlier. I...I may have to push you to train hard so that you don't end up getting killed."_

I nodded as I dipped the cloth in water again before scrubbing the braixen again. _"I understand Meema. I would need it. I pretty much faced death back there. I...I want to get stronger so that I could protect those that matter. Training isn't probably isn't going to be easy. But it's as they say, 'no pain, no gain' right?"_ I asked.I had no idea where that phase came from, but I can't help but feel that it had meaning to it.

I soon finished cleaning the braixen. Aside from the fact that it was wet and damp, the fur looked like nothing had happened to it. After me and my meema moved her to the patch of grass, I felt my eyes become heavy and I lied down next to the braixen. I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **[Seven Hours Later, ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz...]**_

I slowly gained consciousness as I was opening my eyes. I felt that I was snuggled in fluffy fur. It was very warm too. When I regained my vision, all I saw was white. I tried to move, but I felt that I was being hugged and that one of my arms was pinned. I looked up to see the braixen's face from earlier. While her eyes were closed, she had a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

I tried to break from the braixen's grasp, but the only thing it succeed in doing was making the braixen hug me tighter. I could also hear her mumbling, **"No...don't leave me..."**

I sighed and waited for her to wake up. I didn't mind though, her fur was nice and cozy. I buried my head into her neck and started actually hugging her. I heard her mumbling happily, but no actual words came out.

After about a few hours later, I started rubbing the braixen's head. I was surprised that I was able to reach it, given my current position, but then again, only one of my arms was pinned. Anyway, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes as I moved my head from her chest and neck to look at her face. She has orange eyes with slitted fox pupils, though they were rounded, they were more leaning towards narrow.

She and I stared at each other's eyes. "Hi." I said. She then got off of me and scooted away from me in fright. "What's wrong?" I asked.

" **Stay...stay away from me."** she whimpered. I looked at her with sympathy. I kinda understood why she acted like that. I would be afraid too if I was beaten nearly to death with no one that cared about me. I slowly took a step towards her, and she moved back a little. I moved closer and closer until she was backed up into a tree. I continued until I was close to her. She whimpered again. _**"What...what are you going to do to me?"**_ she asked.

I didn't say anything. I just wrapped my arms around here and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly, caressing her fur.

She calmed down a bit, though she was still scared. I kept repeating the motions until she stopped whimpering. "So, who are you?" I asked her.

" _ **I'..I don't have a name. I..I was never given one. M-My parents hated and resented me since my birth."**_ she said.

I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't imagine living without the love of either of my parents. "It's okay. You're safe now. Want me to give you a name?" I asked her.

She smiled lightly. **"That would be nice."** she told me.

I didn't know what I was thinking then, but the name...just came to me. "How does Micaiah sound?"

She smiled and hugged me tightly. **"That's perfect. Thank you...uh...what is your name?"**

I chuckled. "Sorry about that, my name is Marth." I said.

She nodded. She must've realized something because she gasped. **"Wait, how can you understand me?"** she asked me.

I giggled. "You'll just have to wait to find out." I said in a singsong voice.

She gave me a questioning look before I heard a shutter click. We both looked to see my meema floating a few feet away from us with a camera in her paws, and she was giggling. While Micaiah was shocked, I was downright embarrassed. "Meema!" I whined. My meema couldn't help but laugh out loud.

" _ **L-Lady Mew?"**_ Micaiah asked, _**"What are you doing here?"**_

" _ **Hehe, well I just came to make sure my son is safe. "**_ she said simply.

Micaiah looked around. **"I don't see another mew...wait, you're talking about the human?"** she asked.

She nodded. **"Yes, Marth is my child. Even though he doesn't look like a mew now, he was born as one."**

Micaiah then stared at me. **"I have a hard time believing that."** I looked at my meema, who nodded. I then focused on my form, and then I imagined myself as a mew again. When I opened my eyes, I looked at myself, but I didn't see black fur on my arms and legs. In fact, they looked the same as before.

"Why didn't Transform work?" I asked.

My meema was looking at me with shock on her face. **"It did...but...you look like a cross between a mew and a human."** she said.

I was confused. I sure didn't feel any different. I sat there, tapping my head with my tail. Wait...my tail? I looked behind myself to see my long black tail swishing behind me. "Hey meema, can I use a mirror?" I asked her. She snapped her fingers and a big mirror was in her hands. She used some telekinesis to hold the mirror in front of me so that I could have a good look of myself.

I looked into the mirror to see that I was the same as before, some of my hair was shaped like mew ears, and that I had the black tail, still swishing around. I sighed, "Well transform is apparently going to be much more difficult." I muttered.

My meema floated up to me and patted my head. **"Don't worry Marth, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it again. Besides, you look cute as a mew hybrid."**

I blushed from embarrassment. Micaiah giggled and wrapped her arms around me, **"Yeah, you do look cute."** she said.

They both giggled, my meema noticed something. **"Hey, Micaiah? Why don't you have a stick?"** she asked.

She sighed, **"Unfortunately, I was born as a braixen instead of a fennekin. I didn't have a stick because of it. I was treated as a monster because of it."**

I could see tears coming from her eyes. Not knowing what else do to, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She hugged back and cried into my neck. It was a few minutes before she calmed down again. I couldn't help but feel bad that she didn't have a stick to begin with. I wish I could do something.

Wait, maybe there is. "Hey Micaiah?" I asked.

She looked over to me, **"What is it?"** she asked.

I smiled at her and focused on something before it materialized in my hand. I then held it out to her. It was a straight black wand. "I think this would help. I used this when I was training with my meema in special attacks. It helped me. Maybe it can be of help to you as well."

She gave me a tight hug. **"Thank you Marth. I'll take good care of it."** she said.

I smiled he rubbed her head in between the ears. "I know you will." I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at my meema, who was holding a pokéball with a heart on it. "What is that?" I asked.

She threw the ball at me and I caught it. **"It's a pokéball. Pokémon trainers, usually humans, capture pokémon with them. You would have to capture Micaiah so that other humans don't get suspicious when they see you with a pokémon, but no pokéballs on you at all. Also so that no one else can capture Micaiah and separate you two."**

I looked towards Micaiah. "You want to come with me?" I asked her. She nodded and I held out the pokéball facing her. She went ahead and pressed the button on the pokéball. She was turned into a beam of red energy before she was trapped within the pokéball. The ball dinged. A few seconds later, the pokéball opened and a while beam of energy came out and materialized until it showed Micaiah.

She shook her head. **"That felt weird. Can I stay out?"** she asked.

" **By the way..."** my meema said, snickering, **"...that was a Love Ball."**

Me and Micaiah blushed madly when we figured out what she was implying. "MEEMA!"


	2. Silver Soul

**Title:** Silver Soul

 **Marth's Age:** 2

 **Summary:** Marth unlocks a hidden power.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Blood

* * *

I was walking around my second home. I believe my meema called it The Tree of Beginning. I'll admit, it isn't like my own home back at the hall of origins, but the nature and the many pokémon in the great tree...they make the air feel welcoming. The pokémon are nice as well.

However, I heard a voice rang in my head. _"HELP!"_ It was my meema's voice. I was filled with dread as I made my way to where I heard the telepathic cry.

When I got there, I was horrified when I saw the scene in front of me. A full grown man was on the right side with a gun and net in his hands. On the left was my meema, covered in cuts and bruises. "NO!" I shouted. Without thinking, I went over to my meema and picked her up. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

My meema looked up at me and patted my face. **"I'll be fine Marth. Just get out of here. Before that man gets you."** she said softly before she closed her eyes. Fearing the worse, I cried. I heard someone behind me, but I didn't care. I stiffened when I heard a gun click. I turned around and saw the man holding a gun with the net attached to it.

"Hey kid, best if you get out of here and never tell anyone about what you saw!" the man shouted. I knew I should've ran, but I couldn't help but just stand there. "Hmph, so be it." he said. He then aimed his gun, and fired. I could see the net, along with some bullets, flying towards us. I guess this is it. This is the end.

No...

no...

NO!

I will not let my meema get captured or be killed!

At this point, my mind was on automation. I gathered aura in my arms and swung them at the net and bullets. They were torn to shreds. The man grunted and reached for his belt.

Not if I can help it.

Without thinking, I rushed at the man and pinned him to the ground, " **Sorry, but there's no way you're getting out of this one. You hurt my family, and you're probably going to continue to hurt others as well. Not if I have anything I have to say about it. Consider it your permanent end.** " I said. I formed claws in my hand and pierced the man's throat.

I then turned to my meema and walked towards her. I was only a few steps before I felt drained and tired. "Meema..." was all I was able to get out before I fell to the ground.

Zzzzzzz...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz "Wake up." zzzzzzzzzzzz...

...

I woke up with my head feeling like something ran over it. I groaned, "Ugh. What happened?" I asked. I couldn't remember what happened. All I remembered was a net and bullets flying at us before I lost control of myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Something tells me I wouldn't want to know what happened.

I soon felt furry arms and a pink cat right in my face, hugging me. **"Marth! I'm so glad you're okay!"** she said.

I hugged my meema back. "Meema, I thought I lost you." I said.

She smiled at me. **"It will take more than that to take me down."** she said. She then looked at me worriedly, "Marth, do you feel alright?" she asked me. Though, there was a hint of worry in her eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Though I can't remember what happened before I passed out." I told her. "Why?"

She sighed in relief. **"Don't worry about it."** she said, **"I'm just glad you're alright."** I nodded as she checked me all over for injuries. "Seems like you're all good." she said. I nodded and looked around the room. I noticed that we were back at the hall of origins, in my meema's room. How did I know this? It's because the room was candy themed and had all sorts of toys all over the room. Not to mention the bed and walls were pink.

I sighed as my meema snuggled into me. I chuckled and petted her, causing her to purr uncontrollably. She fell asleep and clinged on to me. Unable to do anything else, I just lied there and cuddled her. It was a few hours before she woke up. She yawned cutely before she rubbed her eyes and floated.

"Hey meema, can I go to my room now?" I asked. She nodded and I jumped off the bed and onto the bouncy floor. Being the playful pokémon she is, she decorated her room with a bunch of kids stuff as she can. As I went out of her castle, I jumped on the trampoline platforms until I got to to the door and opened it. I went through it into the white hall. It was pure white everywhere. People would easily run into the wall if it wasn't for the gold lining on the edges and corners. I made my way yo my own door, which was right next to my meema's.

Every bedroom door in the great hall is actually a gateway to a set pocket dimension where the owners of it can change the structure of the room itself to fit their needs. I know this because my dad told me about it. Despite being young, I can remember everything since day one. I guess being a psychic tends to do that to you.

My room? Well for starters, it was a black door instead of a pink door like me meema's. Inside my room...well, it's just a bed there at the moment. I guess I'll have more as soon as I come up with an actual design. For now, it's pitch black with gold linings. I came up to be bed and sat on there. I was getting very sleepy for some reason. My head fell onto my pillow before I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and find myself in a forest with some sort of ruins in front of me. It was very strange. Is this one of my meema's Mew Games. No, my meema isn't here. So what else could it be?

I heard a voice. _**"Go into the ruins."**_

Now this was quite surprising. Someone was was powerful enough to get past my parents and teleport me here. Whoever that was, I don't want to anger them. I did as I was told and went into the ruins. The walls seemed like it was falling apart, yet it was still completely intact. As I went down the hall, I was hearing a story coming from that strange voice.

" _ **Long ago, there were two chosen ones. The Golden Heart, and Silver Soul. They were the protectors of the earth. They were thought to be chosen by Arceus in myths, but they were really chosen by a higher power."**_

As I looked around, I noticed that the walls were starting to look less like a ruin, and more of an intact place. One side was lined with an etched pattern of hearts, while the other side was the same but with souls instead.

" _ **The two defeated evils from earth. The golden heart was a moral compass, able to connect to the hearts of everyone. The Silver soul is a grand tactician, able to lead everyone to victory. For years, they came again and again."**_

I then walked into a room to see two orbs. One had a gold coloration, the other being silver colored. I felt an urge to touch the silver orb for some reason.

" _ **However, one day, the two entities vanished. Never to be seen in the mortal realm again. The auras of the two, however, stayed in this world. The golden heart was passed down from generation to generation. The last known golden heart was Sir Aaron of Rota. The Silver Soul vanished. There wasn't another one since.**_

 _ **Until now."**_

Wait? Was she talking about me?!

" _ **Marth. Touch the silver orb."**_

I did as I was told and touched the orb. The orb started getting brighter and brighter until it shined a blinding white light. I shielded my eyes from the light so that they don't get burned, but at the same time, I felt pain course through my body. It felt like power was pouring into me.

When it was done, I doubled over and tried to look up. I got up off the floor to see...well, it looks like a humanized version of me, but with silver hair, eyes and clothes. "Who are you?" I asked her.

I heard the same voice I've been hearing coming from her. _**"My name is Silver. I was the last Silver Soul before you."**_

So she was the one talking to me. "So, Silver, why did you bring me here?" I asked her.

She stared at me. _**"Look at yourself."**_ she told me. I did so and I saw that my body was overflowing with aura. It wasn't blue aura either, it looked like it was silver. _**"The silver aura was dormant within you. You unlocked it while protecting your meema. Do you remember?"**_

I thought about it before the memories came rushing back. I saw that I was in rage. I was the one that killed that man. "I...killed...him? Am...I...a...murderous...monster?" I asked, shaken.

I felt arms around me and I was hugged. _**"No, you're not a monster. Sometimes in a situation like that, it's kill or be killed. The fact that it bothers you proves that you have a good heart. Believe me, we're no golden heart. I had to kill a few people myself. It still bothers me to this day."**_ she said.

I smiled a little. "Thanks, that makes me a little better. But how did you know what I did?"

She giggled, _**"Well, I AM a part of you. Wouldn't it make sense that I know what you did?"**_ she said. I chuckled and rubbed my head sheepishly. She then looked at me seriously. _**"Marth, you have to train very hard just so your body can contain the power of the Silver Aura inside."**_

I nodded very slowly. "Uhhuuh...you're not going to be one of those people that trains others to the bone are you?" I asked.

She gave me a sweet smile, but it felt very unnerving for some reason. _**"Well, I can't promise anything. Now, to get out of here, just think about leaving."**_

I nodded and closed my eyes. I thought about leaving this place. When I opened them back up, I looked around to see that I was in my room. So...Silver, huh? I wonder what she has in plan for me.

" _ **Oh, I have plenty of things for you to do, don't worry."**_ Silver's voice rang in my head. I gasped and looked around.

" _Silver, is that you?"_ I asked inside my head.

I heard a giggle inside my head, _**"Of course. You probably know this already, but just think about what you want to want to say to me"**_ she told me.

I nodded. _"Right, so do you know about the Great Hall from when you were alive? Any place in it where we could train?"_ I asked. I looked all over myself to see that I wasn't overflowing with silver aura.

I heard Silver snort. _**"Are you kidding? Me and Gold had our own place in the great hall. We even had our own rooms. We didn't use them much since we were busy training in the garden."**_

" _The garden?"_ I asked.

" _ **Yes. The garden is full of strong pokémon. Ones that rival the legendary pokémon themselves. They never leave the hall because of trainers. Since they are so strong, they'll want to avoid any trainers. When it comes to humans, only those with a certain item granted to them will be safe from any actual attack from them. Or at least any lethal attacks. They can also tell when a 'human' is actually a pokémon. This goes for hybrids and anthros as well."**_ she explained to me.

I nodded slowly as I made my way to the garden, following silver's directions. _"What's the difference between the two?"_ I asked her.

" _ **Well Marth, hybrids, like you, look more human than anthros do, having skin and all, but some of their traits resemble to whatever pokémon they are. This could be anything from hair, eyes, clothes, and they may act differently from normal humans. Anthros, on the other hand, are more pokémon than human with human-like traits, such as being bipedal, and having a human-like body. They can wear clothes as well. A few thing that are the same between the two is that they both have the same eyes as whatever pokémon they are, and they both have the same possible moves and abilities."**_ she told me.

" _So basically hybrids are humans with pokémon traits and anthros are pokémon with human traits?"_ I said blantly.

She sighed, _**"That's the basic version of it, yes. Stop. We're here."**_ she said suddenly. I skidded to a halt. I saw that the garden was as big as one of the small regions.

" _Uhh...are you sure we're at the garden? If anything, this looks like a stolen region."_ I said jokingly.

She giggled at my words, _**"Don't worry, Marth, I can assure you that this is the right place."**_ she said.

I nodded and walked into the garden. There was a lot of sections around, all of them divided by white lines that all goes to an empty circle in the center of the garden, which is where Silver told me to go. _"Okay, so what now?"_ I asked. I then felt something weight down on me. I looked down to see that there were weights on my arms and legs. Silver bars with [20 LBS.] written on them. _"What the heck Silver?"_ I whined.

" _ **Don't complain to me. I had to go through the same training when I was your age. And I was a human. You have it easier being a hybrid, a legendary one at that. If you don't like the weights, then you're going to like the workout with them even less."**_ she said.

I groan. "Let's get this over with." I said to myself.

" _ **Good. Now do 100 laps around the outer edge of the garden!"**_ she ordered me, starting to sound like a sargent.

I fell down to the floor, after hearing that. _"OH COME ON!"_ I complained as I got off the ground and started running around the garden.

" _ **Don't complain or else you'll have to do 200 laps!"**_ she said. This is going to be one hefty day.

By the end of the day, I was walking into my room, ready to jump into my bed and fall asleep. I saw a braixen already on my bed, looking at me worriedly. Her name is Micaiah. I tried to save her a year ago, only to end up getting my ass kicked by the delphox that tried to kill her. My meema took care of the delphox when she showed up.

" **Hey Marth, are you okay?"** she asked, **"You seem like you've been working out a lot more than you normally would."**

I nodded as I stumbled my way to my bed. After a few steps, I felt like I was going to fall over. Micaiah got off my bed and walked towards me. She wrapped on my arms around my neck while putting one of hers around my back. She supported me as we walked back to my bed.

As we were laying there, she rubbed my head. Her warm touch was nice and surprisingly pleasant. She then rubbed my back. **"So, what was that training all about."**

I sighed. "Well, do you know anything about a Silver Soul?" I asked.

She shook her head. **"Nothing beyond what your meema told us. All I know that, it's one of the two chosen that are to protect the world."** she said.

I nodded. "Well, earlier, I met someone name Silver within some sort of strange place. She said that she was the last Silver Soul...before me."

" **Wait, you mean that you're the Silver Soul?"** she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that was why I was working out. So that I could train my body to contain the power of the silver aura before it destroys me. Sorry if I made you worry Micaiah." I said.

She smiled at me. **"Don't worry Marth. I can understand. Something you have to do. Just be careful okay?"**

I chuckled. "No promises." I said.

She giggled and hugged me. **"Just get some sleep Marth."** she said.

We snuggled into each other, and I soon felt asleep. It helped that Micaiah's fur was so warm and fluffy.

The next day, I woke up to see that Micaiah was still hugging me tightly, murmuring in her sleep. I smiled and rubbed her head. The only response I got was Micaiah pushing my head against her neck and then pressing her head on top of mine.

I sighed and just petted her until she woke up. When she did, she let go of me and stared at me with a big blush on her face. Truth be told, I wasn't much different.

We then walked out of my room, and that was when I heard silver's voice again. _**"So, you had a good night's sleep?~"**_ she asked in a teasing voice.

I felt my cheeks becoming warm again. _"Silver!"_ I whined.

I heard her giggle. _**"Relax Marth, I'm just teasing. Anyway, you did a great job keeping up with the workout, so instead of more physical training, you'll be having mental training instead. In other words, you'll be doing a lot of studying."**_

I sighed in relief. That would be a lot easier than that hell she put me through yesterday. _"Alright, I know we do have a library. Any books I should check out?"_ I asked as I walked to the library, Micaiah having already left to do her own thing.

" _ **Well, I suggest you read a few books on aura, myths, strategy, pokémon, anatomy, and a bunch of other books I may recommend later."**_ she said.

I nodded. When we reached the library, I looked around the room, it was huge and full of books. It has a range of things from old texts and historical records, to myths and fantasies. I grabbed the ladder and shifted it around the library before climbing it. I took a book and climbed back down before placing it on one of the empty tables in the center. I had to do this a bunch of times before I got at least 5 books. Man, even when I'm not training, I'm still getting a workout. _"Okay, so which one should I look at first?"_ I asked.

" _ **Okay, start with the books on myths."**_ she told me. I nodded and got one of the myth books. **[Golden Heart & Silver Soul] **That one seemed interesting. Though I could always ask Silver about her and, who did she call the other person? Oh yeah, Gold. But I'd figured I may save her the trouble of giving me a lecture.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 _ **Long ago, there were two chosen ones. The Golden Heart, and Silver Soul. They were the protectors of the earth. They were thought to be chosen by Arceus in myths, but they were really chosen by a higher power.**_

 _ **The two defeated evils from earth. The golden heart was a moral compass, able to connect to the hearts of everyone. The Silver soul is a grand tactician, able to lead everyone to victory. For years, they came again and again.**_

 _ **However, one day, the two entities vanished. Never to be seen in the mortal realm again. The auras of the two, however, stayed in this world. The golden heart was passed down from generation to generation. The last known golden heart was Sir Aaron of Rota. The Silver Soul , however, vanished. Another one wasn't seen since the first one. Though there were rumors that the aura of the Silver Soul still existed.**_

 _ **There was always a legend associated with the two:**_

 _ **Golden Heart, Silver Soul**_

 _ **Two chosen people to unite people and pokémon.  
They will show the world the love when they unite.**_

 _ **One that can mend the hearts.  
One that can soothe the souls.**_

 _ **One a great leader.  
One a grand tactician.**_

 _ **Alone, they will fall.  
But though their mates' love,  
they will pull through.**_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I looked back up from the book. _"Did this already happen, or is this something that is going to happen in the future."_

I heard her sigh, _**"I don't know Marth. Unlike my sister, Gold, I lived a long time. She had a mate of her own. A human that was very kind. When they had a kid, a lot of Gold's aura was within the kid. When she died, the aura lived on through the kid. Her aura was passed on through the generations. Though no one knows the true family's name. Not even I, nor Lord Arceus or Lady Mew know."**_ She explained to me.

" _What about you?"_ I asked.

" _ **Me? I was a loner. I didn't have anyone to love, or to call my lover. It's kinda sad really. When I was about to die after my long life, I asked Arceus to take my aura. I also asked him to make sure that that the next person with my aura wouldn't be alone like I was. I never expected it to be his son. I also never expected him to take my conscious along with my aura."**_

I slowly nodded as I closed the book. I grabbed another book. This one titled, **[The Ranks of the Hall]** This book seemed like it didn't belong in the myths section. Why was it there in the first place? I sighed and opened the book, deciding to take a look into it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 _ **In the Legendary Council in the Hall of Origins, there is a Hierarchy in terms of power. This was put in place to keep everything in order, and so that there wouldn't be confusion among the legendary pokémon. There was also a rule system to keep any Rogue Pokémon out.**_

 _ **The Ranks goes as follows from top to bottom:**_

 _ **Primal Gods - They have the power to affect the multiverse, and maybe even the plains of other dimensions. They are very powerful, and may be planeswalkers themselves.**_

 _ **Gods - They have the power to affect the universe they live in.**_

 _ **High Rank - They have high power or importance. They have the power the affect the world they live in.**_

 _ **Mid Rank - They have some power or of importance in a certain place.**_

 _ **Low Rank - They have little power and importance, but they are still more powerful than regular pokémon. Nonetheless, they still have a place in the hall. Usually commanded by the mind-ranked legendaries.**_

 _ **Because there are multiple legendary pokémon of each species, there are only one of each species in the Hall of Origins, each representing the species of them, as well as being the ruler over them.**_

 _ **There is always something different about them that stands out from the rest, but one thing is for certain. They are the strongest of their species.**_

 _ **While most other legendary pokémon only have one-tenth of the original's strength, the children of the original legendaries have one third of their parent's strength (one-fifth if said legendary was high-ranking or above).**_

 _ **When a current member of the Legendary Council is about to retired, or is exiled, their children take the test to become the next member of the legendary council. If they pass, the position is passed on to the child that did so. If they fail, another of their species must take the trial and pass. These trails range from fighting, to puzzle solving, to anything.**_

 _ **The following have are in the hierarchy:**_

 _ **Primal Gods - Arceus; Mew; Golden Heart; Silver Soul;**_

 _ **Gods - Palkia; Dialga; Giratina;**_

 _ **High Rank - Rayquaza; Groudon; Kyogre; Xerneas; Yveltal; Zygarde; Solangelo; Luanna;**_

 _ **Mid Rank - Ho-oh; Lugia; Celebi; Regigigas; Latias; Latios; Darkrai; Cresselia; Reshiram; Zekrom; Kyurem; Volcanion;**_

 _ **Low Rank - Articuno; Zapdos; Moltres; Suicune; Raikou; Entei; Regice; Regirock; Registeel; Manaphy; Heatran; Shaymin; Virizion; Cobalion; Terrakion; Keldeo; Victini; Hoopa; Diancie;**_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When I saw the hierarchy, I was surprised. _"So like you, I have a place in the hall as well?"_ I asked.

" _ **Yes, we do. However, you're not ready to take your place in the Legendary Council. You have a lot to learn before you're ready."**_ I nodded and put the book up.

I looked through all the books on aura that I got, though skim would be a better word. I noticed that all of the aura books have something useful to them, but they all lack something. But I can't put my finger on it. _"Hey Silver? What is it that these books on aura lack?"_

She sighed, _**"I knew it was only a matter of time before you notice something. You see, not all aura users were good. Some were even corrupted enough to create something called Shadow Aura."**_

" _Shadow Aura? That doesn't sound good."_ I said in my head.

" _ **You would be correct. Shadow Aura is a dark and powerful aura. But it also makes the user insane if they're not careful. As of today, there wasn't a dark aura user that was able to keep their sanity. Because of this, there was a war between the dark aura users, and the regular aura users. This was a war that went on for centuries. Me and Gold Aided the side, and we won the war. It wasn't a total victory however. The darkness has spread to everyone's hearts. It made aura users and pokémon suffer dark emotions."**_

She took a deep breath before continuing, _**"After the war, the remaining aura guardians hunted the remaining shadow aura users. During this time, there were corrupted pokémon that also used Shadow Aura called Rogue Pokémon. They were just as corrupted as the human dark aura users themselves. Eventually, they were able to purge the world of shadow users and rouge pokémon. However, the darkness still lingers in everyone's hearts. All except for the Golden Hearts throughout history."**_

" _Does that mean that I might fall to the darkness if I'm not careful?"_ I asked her fearfully.

" _ **I hate to say it, but yes, but do have a chance of breaking and falling into darkness yourself. But I have a feeling, that you'll be different."**_ she said, trying to cheer me us.

I smiled a bit. _"Thanks Silver, that helps a bit."_

" _ **Don't mention it. Now, I do know of one book that would book that is unaffected. It was one that me and Gold kept just in case we needed it. You see, as the years went on, there were less and less aura guardians. Ironically, the last known aura guardian was also the last known Golden Heart, Sir Aaron. There are probably more guardians out there, but none are known as of current."**_

I nodded. "So the book?"

She nodded. _**"Oh, right. It's in the room at the back."**_ I nodded and went to the door that was at the back. There was a keypad there. _**"Hold on."**_ she said. I then saw silver numbers in front of the keys of the keypad. _**"There, now press the keys in the order from one to ten."**_ she said.

I nodded and did so. "What did you just do?" I asked.

" _ **It's a special kind of clairvoyance. Instead of using aura to figure out the path I need to go, I use aura to lead others with the path. You'll be able to do the same when you practice with aura enough. Only those with the potential to use aura can see it though."**_ She explained to me.

" _Oh, so assuming I can use it, I can make a trail of aura for others to follow. Is yours so defined that you can make letters and numbers appear?"_ I asked her.

" _ **Yep."**_ she chirped.

After I pressed the last of the 10-digit code, the door opened, I saw a book that was protected by a silver barrier. Instinctively, I knew what to do. I pressed my hand on the barrier and it vanished. I then grabbed the book off the pedestal and read the title. **[How to use aura - The guide all aura usage]**

Well. This will certainly be interesting.


	3. Lati's Bond

**Title:** Lati's bond

 **Marth's Age:** 5

 **Summary:** Marth's bond with a latios.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 _ **Key:**_

"Normal Speech"

" **Pokémon Speech"**

" _Telepathy"_

" **Silver Soul** "

* * *

I was out in the night. I was watching the stars, out in the open. I am five years old now, and I'm alone.

It was four years ago when I met Micaiah, the braixen that's with me. Inside her pokéball.

My father, who you would probably know him as Arceus, became a pokémon professor by the name of Professor Alpha. I guess he had a human form of his own, because I've never seen it. He was able to get me a pokédex this very year for my birthday. I don't really know how he was able to do it legally. Though if I had to guess it's because I was able to pass as a ten-year old.

I My meema was able to figure out the my human form ages twice as fast for some reason. So right now, I look like I'm double my age. She told me that it was normal for legendary pokémon to age differently than regular pokémon. Their bodies won't stop aging until their teen years at which point, they stop aging altogether. They could live forever since they're ageless. However, they aren't immortal as they can be killed.

My father taught (by that I mean I read one of his books without him knowing) me that legendary's soul can persist after death. They can revive if they died normally. Most can't revive after a soul death though. Thankfully soul deaths are rare and they don't usually happen.

I still try to stay away from humans though. I'm not going for gym battles or contests at the moment. After all, if officials see me alone and I have a license while underage, they may take away my license and try to separate me from my pokémon. Something I'm afraid of.

Before then, my mom went out in public in her human form. She called herself Tanoshii Neko. It's really fitting because it means Fun Cat.

Anyway, I saw a orange streak, but I didn't really pay much attention to it as it went by. However, a few seconds later, I heard a boom that probably broke the sound barrier, followed by pokémon running away from the direction of it. Curious as to what it was, I ran towards it.

When I saw the big crater, I looked into it. I didn't see a meteor. Instead, I saw a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. The lower half of its body is gold with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a blue triangular marking on its chest. It has white and gold arms. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a gold face with a white pentagon in the middle.

I would've been fascinated if it wasn't for the fact that the pokémon was covered in blood bruises and cuts. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't anywhere near a pokémon center, I didn't have any medical supplies with me, and there wasn't even any water nearby to at least clean her up with.

I didn't know this pokémon, yet, I wanted to make sure that she was going to be fine. I didn't know what to do. I went towards the pokémon. When I was close to it, the pokémon stirred awake, still half asleep. I sat on the ground and placed her head in my lap before hugging her.

She opened her eyes and then looked around before starting at me. "Uhhh...hi...are you okay?" I asked softly. I didn't want to startle her, but nonetheless she was scared. Her eyes widened and she squirmed, trying to break free. I did my best to calm her down by wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her. I also caressed her head and the top of her neck, taking care to avoid any of the cuts and bruises. "What can I do?" I whispered to myself. My meema is busy and I can't heal anyone.

" _ **Follow your instincts!"**_ I heard a voice in my head. Silver, the manifestation of the Silver Soul. I met when I found out I was the Silver Soul. She was the one that told me so. She did drill me to the ground in training. Rather, she trained my mind and body, she still is. _**"Don't worry, I'll lead you."**_ She told me.

I nodded to myself. I then stared into the pokémon's eyes. "I'll take you to a pokémon center where you can get better okay?" I asked.

She nodded. I was about to lift her up when the pokémon spoke. **"Wait. My brother. Where is he?"** The pokémon have a soft girl's voice, it was quite obvious she was female. She looked around and stared at something before she got teary. **"No. Brother. Why did you die?"**

I looked at what she was staring at and saw a blue teardrop-shaped gem. I hugged her and said something. "Sorry for your loss. You...you want me to carry the gem for you?" I asked.

She nodded **"Y-yes. It's the last thing I have of my brother."** I nodded and picked up the gem before putting it into my pocket. I felt a strange sensation go through me. I shrugged it off as nothing happened to me. At least not at the moment anyway. I then picked up the pokémon and up her on my back. I bended down so that she was comfortable. I felt soft arms wrap around my chest.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded. As I closed my eyes and asked silver to lay out the path for me, I spoke to the pokémon. "If you don't mind me asking, what pokémon are you?"

" **I'm a latias."** she said. Latias huh? Well, I didn't expect to encounter a legendary pokémon. Still, I need to get help. I opened my eyes and saw a trail of silver aura. I then ran, doing by best to make sure that the latias wasn't hurt.

When I saw a town, I knew I was going in the right direction. It was midnight out so all the lights were out. I just hope the pokémon center was still open at this time of night.

Fortunately it was. I went through the doors and I saw the front desk. I went up to it and rang the bell on the front. A nurse with pink loopy bubble gum hair and a nurse's outfit came up to the front desk. "How can I help..." he started before gasping.

"Please...help...this...latias..." I said in between deep breaths. I must've ran for miles.

She nodded and faced one of the doors. "Chancy, get a stretcher for a gold psychic dragon!" I wasn't able to hear anything else because that was when I fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

I woke up to see the face of the dragoness that I saw yesterday. I looked around to see that she was hugging me. I tried to get up, but that only succeeded in the latias squirming and hugging me tighter. **"No, please stay with me."** she muttured in her sleep.

I sighed and hugged her. She relaxed, but she was still hugging me as tight. I wrapped my arms around my neck and hugged her. She sighed happily. Just like Micaiah. Are all females going to fall in love with me for helping them? I doubt it, believing this to be more than a coincidence.

I caressed her neck, which caused her to coo in her sleep. I looked outside to see that it was dark out. Man, how long were we out?

A few minutes later, I saw her eyes slowly opening. When her eyes opened, she looked around the room before resting her eyes on me. I could swear they were staring into my own. I smiled at her. "Hey, are you doing okay?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded before nuzzling my neck and cooing. I chuckled and rubbed her head, making her purr a bit. "Glad to see you're okay." I said.

We heard the door open and we looked to see the nurse from last night. She gave a warm smile, though I felt Latias give me a tight squeeze. "Hello, glad to see you two are awake." she said.

We both nodded. "Sorry, but who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Nurse Joy." she said.

"Right, Nurse Joy, how long have we been out?" I asked her.

"Well, both of you were out for at least 20 hours." she replied, "It was strange. You two wouldn't let go of each other no matter what. It was like both of you had an iron grip on the other. The best we got was you two holding hands. We had to use a large bed since you two wouldn't let go of each other no matter what." she told us.

I blushed when she told us that, even harder when our stomachs growled. She chuckled. "You two must be really hungry. I'll get something for the both of you. Now, don't try to fly Latias, you're still recovering." she said before she went out of the room.

I looked at the latias and she looked at me. **"Hey, when did your eyes have silts?"** she asked, **"Aren't human eyes supposed to have rounded pupils?"** I was wondering what she was talking about. Nurse Joy came into the room with a tray of food and set it down in front of us. Me and the nurse help Latias position herself as she can't fly yet. Latias started to eat.

"Hey Nurse Joy, do you have a mirror I can use?" I asked.

She nodded and grabbed a small mirror that was on the bed stand before giving it to me. I looked at the reflection and I saw that the pupils of my eyes has changed. They were now silted and narrow instead of round. "Well, this is a surprise." I muttured. I sighed and began to eat alongside the latias.

When we were done, and we both ate A LOT, she took the trays and walked out of the room before coming back in. "Now both of you get some sleep. It's late out, and Latias, you need to recover some more before you're able to fly again." she said before she turned off the lights to the room and walked out.

I sighed and looked back at Latias. "Are you doing okay?" I asked her.

She looked back at me and nodded. "Yeah, I just feel tired and achey right now." she said. I lied down and she wrapped her arms around me before nuzzling my neck. I chuckled and rubbed her head before hugging her. "Goodnight Latias." I said. I didn't get a response because she was already asleep.

I sighed and closed my eyes before I to, fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, but I saw nothing but black. I was standing on solid floor, but everything looked the same.

" _So we finally meet."_ a voice said in my mind. Oh great, not this again.

I looked around me, but I didn't see anyone. "Who are you? Where are you?"

" _Look behind you."_ the voice told me. I did so and I saw a pokémon with an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body is blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. He has a red triangular marking on its chest. He has white and blue arms. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a blue face with a white oval in the middle. _"Hello. I'm the brother of the latias you saved."_

I nodded silently. After a few seconds, I shook my head out of my stupor. "I'm guessing you're a latios then?" I asked, guessing that the suffixes are different.

He nodded. _"You would be correct. Now to answer your first question, we're in the soul dew."_

I tilted my head. "Soul dew? You mean that gem I was carrying?" I asked.

He nodded. _"Yes, we was the gem you're carrying. Unfortunately, I won't be here much longer. My...my soul is dying."_ he must've saw the panic and confusion on my face because he continued, _"You see, the soul dew usually the soul dew contains the soul of a dead lati. However, only my body was gone. The rest of me was still alive. Otherwise you would've seen me as a transparent body and not the full body you see now._ I wish there was something I could do. Something I could do to keep his soul from dying out.

Then it hit me. There was that one move in an aura book I read that could do just that. A move that could bind one soul to another.

"Hey, there is something I could do." I said. That got the latios' attention. "But...it's really dangerous and risky for both of us." I added.

He nodded. "I can trust you." he said.

I nodded. "I know, but. I kinda worried. You see, we have to have absolute trust in each other. If we even have one hint of doubt in each other, both of our souls can die. Latios, do you have complete trust in me?" I asked.

He floated up to me until our faces were just inches apart. We started into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he spoke. _"Marth, you saved my sister. And that is something that rarely happens, and you took what was left of me with you so that she would have something to remember me by. What's more is that you stayed to make sure she is okay. That is something I can't say anyone else has done for my sis. So I'm only going to say this once. I have absolute trust in you, and I can trust you with my life, no, more than that, my own soul."_

Any doubt or worry I had, vanished from me. "Okay. I'm ready when you are." I gave him a hug.

He hugged me back. _"It's nice to have someone I can trust, brother. Marth, can you do me a favor?"_ he asked.

"What is it?" I asked him.

" _Can you give me a name. Something I can call myself by other than Latios?"_ he asked me.

I nodded and I don't know why, but a certain name came to me. "Okay then...Chrom." I said. He smiled and hugged me tight. I felt my body changing before my vision was filled with white light. I fainted after that.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Latias again. I smiled, glad to see that worked. Latias' eyes opened a few seconds later and she smiled at me. **"Good morning."** she said to me.

"Good morning to you as well." I said.

She looked at me with her head tilted a bit. I'll admit, she does look cute. **"Is it just me, or did some of your hair change?"** she asked.

There was a groan and we looked at the source to see a kid that looked exactly like me, only he has blue hair and clothes, with the sleeves on her clothes white. His hair also had two tuffs over his ears where his latios ears used to be. "Ugh...did it work?" he asked groggily.

I grinned as I recognized the voice. Of course, he was speaking actual human words instead of the pokéspeech in his growls and coos. "Hey Chrom, get up." I said.

The latias looked at me. **"You know him?"** she asked.

I grinned. "Yes, and you should recognize him as well. He is your brother after all." I said. She looked at me in disbelief and I chuckled. "Don't believe me? Look into his eyes."

She sighed and then stared into Chrom's eyes. After a long stare, she teared up. **"B- Brother?"** she asked.

Chrom smiled at her. "It's good to see you again sis." he said before walking up to us.

They then hugged each other tightly. **"H- How are you alive?"** she asked.

He chuckled. "I never really died sis. My body was just destroyed. I have Marth to thank for me being able to see you again."

She looked at me. **"Is this true?"** she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, though the way I did so, was a bit dangerous and risky." I admitted.

She stared at me before she hugged me tightly and shouted in glee. **"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"** she said, though it was really fast, it was a bit obvious what she was trying to say and how excited she was.

I smiled and hugged her back. "No problem Latias."

She looked at me with puppy eyes, **"Can you give me a name?"** she asked.

I was taken back by what she said, but nodded. Now what would be a good name for her. _**"Why not Lissa?"**_ I heard silver suggested.

I shrugged and was like _'Why not?'_ "Does Lissa seem okay to you?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded excitedly. **"It sounds perfect."** she said.

I frowned. "Why did you two ask me to name you? Didn't your parents give you names?" I asked. They both cringed when I mentioned their parents. That was when I saw blue light fill my vision...

* * *

I saw a growling latias and latios in front of me. They were definitely not Chrom and Lissa. Was this a vision? Was this a memory? **"Let us through."** the latios said.

I then spoke, but I found that the words were not my own. I also found that I couldn't control my body. **"No, I won't let you harm my sister!"** I shouted. It sounded like Chrom's voice. I have a feeling that this was one of his memories.

The big latias snarled at me. **"She is a different color than other latias. She is an outclass!"**

I found myself snarling back at the two. **"No she isn't! You have no right to judge Sister by her color!"**

" **Well then, as punishment, you get to watch her while we deal with her."** the latias said. I then felt my body moving uncontrollably. The latios had taken hold of me with Psychic.

I then saw a latias that has gold feathers. The latios was moving and I tried to struggle to break free of the psychic hold, but it was no use. I then saw first hand what they did to her. They were so horrid, I shouldn't can't describe what they were doing.

After that, the beat her up using several powerful attacks. Blood started flowing from her body where they hit her. I felt that something inside of me snapped. _**"No. No! NO!"**_ there was a bright light that filled the entire room. I saw Lissa and I went towards her before picking her up.

I looked back at the two. _**"Good riddance to you two. I never want to see either of your faces...Ever...Again!"**_ I said to the two unconscious bodies of the latis before flying out. That was everything became blurry until I couldn't see anything clearly.

* * *

My vision went back to the two latis that were in the hospital with me. I hugged them tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had such abusive parents." I whispered.

Chrom gasped. "How...how did you know about that?" he asked me.

I sighed. "I don't know." I said, "I had some sort of vision, but I was looking through your eyes, and I wasn't in control of my actions, nor what I was saying."

He shuddered. "I'm sorry you had to experience that. I-It was one of my memories. As much as I want to forget it, I can't." he said.

I patted his back. "It's okay brother." I then thought of something. "Hey Chrom, did you by any chance see any of my memories."

He shook his head. "No, but I do feel like I've known you for a long time." he told me.

I shook my head. "This is so confusing." I said. Chrom then suddenly grasped and grabbed his chest. He was breathing heavily. "What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Marth, the soul dew!" Chrom said loudly. I nodded and got the soul dew out of my pocket. Chrom then touched the gem and then he was turned into blue aura before he was absorbed into the gem.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a whisper to the Soul Dew.

I was not expecting an answer, so I was surprised to get a response in my head. _"I'm fine Marth. It's just that my soul isn't able to stay out of the soul dew forever. At least, now without switching places with you."_ I heard Chrom's voice.

I raised an eyebrow. _"Really?"_ I asked.

" _ **You should know this Marth. After all, you did read about it. When you soulbonded with Chrom, both your's and his souls are bound to the soul dew. Neither of you can go too far from it or each other. Chrom isn't able to stay out of the soul dew for long because he is still healing his body and soul."**_ I heard Silver explain to me, _**"And don't be surprised. Me and him already met."**_

I nodded mentally. The door opened and Nurse Joy came in. "What's all the commo- oh, glad to see you two are up." she said, "I'll have to check up on you two."

We nodded. "That's fine." I said.

She smiled and nodded before she hooked us both to some machines. After a few long minutes, she unhooked us and smiled at us. "You're okay young man. However, Latias-"

"Lissa, actually." I corrected her. I knew it was rude, but I needed to tell her name.

She nodded, "Right, anyway, Lissa, you need to take it easy. You can levitate, but you can't fly to the skies yet. It will be another day before you fully heal." she said, "And you can't turn into a human either."

Lissa tilted her head. "You don't know about that?" I asked her. She shook her head. I turned to the nurse. "How do you know about the ability to transform?" I asked.

She giggled. "One of my relatives has a latias as her partner. Unlike the rest of my family, though, she works as a league official. She's a gym inspector." she told us.

I nodded, "Hey Nurse Joy. D-Do you think you can teach me about how to treat pokémon while I'm on the road? Like first aid maybe?" I asked. I noticed that Lissa perked up a bit.

Nurse Joy shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't teach it, and even if I could, I can't. You'll probably want to talk to someone else in my family. There's at least one in each region teaching medical class that involve pokémon." she told me.

I sighed. "Well, thanks for telling us where to go for such training." I said. Man, I was hoping to find someone to teach me how to use things like potions and stuff. My meema taught me to regonise such objects, but not how to use them.

" **Hey Marth?"** Lissa asked me, trying to get my attention.

"What is it Lissa?" I asked her.

She nudged her head towards the door, indicating that she wanted to get out. I chuckled. "Hey Nurse Joy, can we go out now?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're all set to be checked out. Just remember what I said, okay?"

I nodded. "We will." I replied, "Is there a cafeteria?"

"Yes, there is one at this pokécenter." she said, "Though you may have some problems with crowds if they see her." she said, referring to Lissa.

I nodded. "That's unfortunate." I muttured. Lissa nudged me and I looked at her to see that she was making a circle with her claws. If I had to guess, she was tell us something about a pokéball. I was surprised. "You want to join me Lissa?" I asked.

She squealed happily and nuzzled my neck repeatedly. **"Are you kidding Marth? Of course I would join you. You helped me get better, even if all you did was carry me. You took the Soul Dew since I would have something to remember Chrom by, and you even saved him from dying from a soul death."** she said.

I chuckled and took a pokéball out of my pocket. I then pressed the button on the pokéball to enlarge it before pointing the pokéball at Lissa. "Just tap the button whenever you're ready Lissa." I said.

She smiled happily. She went up to my face and kissed my cheek before tapping the pokéball with her claw, sucking her in with a beam of red energy. This left me with my cheeks feeling warm. I'll admit, she wasn't the first pokémon to kiss me. Micaiah would often kiss me on the lips when I had a long day and I felt tired.

I got off the bed and went to the cafeteria to have some breakfast. I found Nurse Joy going there as well and I raised an eyebrow. She musti've figured out the unspoken question because she answered. "I had to do a lot of things at this pokémon center myself. Along with being the nurse, I also have to cook." she told me.

I was surprised. "And you do it all by yourself? Don't you have any help or anything?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Well, I do have help from a few other nurses on the busy days, but any other day I am usually by myself." she replied, "Thankfully, my chansey is able to talk to people through pen and paper, so she's at the front desk whenever I'm busy in the CCU."

I nodded. I was really fascinated by what she had to do, even more so that she could do it all. "Well, do you think that you could give me a bag of stuff so that Lissa could have something. I don't want to have people coming after me." I whispered to her.

She nodded. "Sure thing. We usually have a few things for people that are recluse or doesn't want to attract any attention to themselves."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I told her.

She nodded and smiled. "No problem. I didn't think you would want to attract attention to yourself because of a legendary pokémon. it was quite interesting to see one though. Especially one that was bigger than their normal size and was of a different color."

I was surprised to hear that. _'Wow, I guess Lissa is really special. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. I'll keep you safe.'_ I said in my mind.

I wasn't expecting a reply, so I almost jumped when I heard a voice in my head. _"Aww, that's so sweet of you. Don't worry, me and my brother will keep you safe as well."_

" _Okay, explanation please? How is Lissa able to talk to me through telepathy, Chrom?"_ I asked.

" _Well, me and Lissa had a bond that linked our minds since birth. Since you binded mine and your souls together, you became part of that link. We can talk to each other through telepathy no matter how far away we are."_ Chrom explained to me.

" _Any other surprises I should know about?"_ I asked.

" _Well, the only other thing you should know about is Sight Sharing. Me and Lissa can share our sight to the other. When either of us are doing so, you'll be looking through someone else's eyes. In your case, it would be either me or Lissa, depending on who is sending their sight."_ Chrom continued.

I nodded. _"Anything else?"_ I asked him

" _No, that's about it as far as I know. Me or Silver will probably tell you if we think of something else."_ he said.

I told him thanks and then looked around to see that we were. I guess I was having that conversation for a long time, because I was at a counter, standing next to Nurse Joy, who was putting a few things in a box. A few seconds later, she closed the box and gave it to me. "Here you go, Marth."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Nurse Joy." I said.

She gave a warm smile back. "No problem. Be sure to visit a pokémon center every time you need to get your pokémon healed, okay?"

I chuckled. "I will, don't worry." I said, "I'll be sure to check into the pokémon center whenever they need it." I said. I left the pokémon center and went into the street. Of course, I found myself lost fairly quickly. I looked around to see what looked like some sort of info center. I read the sign at the top of it and it read [SLATEPORT CITY]

There was a few pamphlets on the sides of it. I grabbed one and looked at it to see that it was a map of the city. At least this would make navigating the city easier. I went through until I came upon a big building. If I had to guess, it would have to be an inn. My meema took me with her to one while we were exploring the world. We were pokémon at the time, though. We never got to stay at one.

I walked through the front doors and I was greeted by someone at the front desk. "Ah, hello there, came to stay at the inn?" He asked.

I went up to the front desk and nodded. "Yes. Can I have a room please?" I asked him.

He nodded and handed me a room key. "Here you go. Have a nice stay today." he said.

I looked at him with a confused look. He chuckled before giving me an explanation. "All pokémon trainers and coordinators can stay here for free. It's only when you reserve a room in advance that you have to pay." he said.

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks." I told him before leaving to go to my room.

When I got there, I got out my two pokéballs and opened them. A braixen and Lissa came out of it. The two looked at each other. **"Who are you?"** they asked each other simultaneously.

I coughed to get their attention. "Micaiah, this is Lissa. Lissa, this is Micaiah. Lissa is the new member of the team. I'm going to take a shower. I hope you two can get along well." I said.

I then went into the bathroom and took a shower. I was worried that they might fight each other. They both seemed to have fallen in love with me. It might not make sense to most children, but my meema to me that pokémon, especially those like me, age faster mentally. As a result, they tend to mature faster. Since I'm a hybrid, I would be aging at the same rate as a pokémon. I just hope I won't be aging too fast.

When I got out of the shower, I was greeted by Micaiah and Lissa staring at me. "Uhhh...hey girls, you two getting along okay?" I asked.

They smiled and nodded. Micaiah took my hand and then jumped onto the bed. I couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled me up onto the bed. I lied down next to her. Lissa cooed and then landed on top of us, giving us a hug. I laughed while rubbing their heads, causing them to purr.

As I felt a comforting warmth coming from them, I couldn't help but get a bit sleepy. I wonder what would come of this day, and what the future holds.


	4. Training With Aura

**Title:** Training with aura.

 **Marth's Age:** 5

 **Description:** The group learning how to use aura.

 **Worlds Involved:** Pokémon (AU)

 **Rating:** T

* * *

" **Hey Marth! Watch out!"**

I moved to the left enough to narrowly dodge an incoming Aura sphere that was about to hit my head. I looked at the latios a few feet away from me, who was rubbing his head sheepishly. "Could you be more careful next time?" I asked.

He shrugged. **"Sorry, Marth. I can't seem to control my attacks very well."** he admitted. A few minutes ago, Silver suggested that we try to control our aura moves.

We were working on our attacks for now. I seem to be able to do a lot of damage. I looked at the two boulders we were using. Me, Chrom, the latios I mentioned earlier, and Lissa, the latias that's with us, each had a boulder set up, 3 feet away from each other. My own boulder was reduced to rubble by a single aura sphere of mine.

Chrom, on the other hand...well let's just say he has yet to at least make a dent in his. Lissa was slightly better, as she already made a dent with only ten aura spheres.

One thing I had noticed was that when we attacked with our aura spheres, mine was red while Chrom's and Lissa's were blue. _"Hey silver, what was up with that red aura sphere?"_ I asked in my mind.

" _ **Well Marth, I guess that means that you're an attacker. You have more attack power than normal, but that also means that you have less defense than normal. You may also seem a bit more aggressive than others as well, wanting to fight more."**_ was Silver's reply in my head.

" _Well that explains why I'm more excited when I'm in a fight."_ I said internally, _"But what about Chrom or Lissa? They don't seem to be doing too well."_

" _ **Well that means that they are either defenders or supporters. Defenders have more defense power, but less attack power, and supporters can't seem to have much in terms of standard attack or defense power, but they are better than most people when it comes to using status moves. Those are the three basic classes of aura users."**_ she explained.

" _Aura classes?"_ I asked. That was a new one to me.

" _ **Yes. Every aura user has a certain class that they fit. I'll go into the more defined classes if we ever get there. For now let's focus on the basics. Every aura user is good one combat type move while worse with another type. It varies between each aura user. It doesn't matter weather it's a pokémon or a human."**_ she told me, _**"Sometimes a person may be equally good at two class types or may be even be balanced with all three. Even though they have more versatility, they can't learn the more powerful moves that the specific class types can learn."**_

" _That's a lot to take in."_ I said.

" _ **Yeah, I know. It's a lot to take in. Just concentrate on the training for now."**_ she said.

I looked at the latis, who were still going at it. Lissa had attacked her boulder pretty well, because the dent on it had tripled. Chrom on the other hand, had only started to make a dent in his. I clapped my hands loudly and said, "That's enough for now." they fell to the ground, exhausted.

I handed them a few chicken sandwiches that we brought at the store. A few days ago my meema tried to teach me how to cook. The thing was, she only knew how to make sweets. The cookies, pies, and cake turned out okay.

The time she tried to teach me how to cook food with meat...was a disaster. She overcooked hamburgers, and she even managed to screw up hot dogs, and I don't even know how that was even possible. Let's just say the my dad made my meema promise not to cook anything other than sweets unless she has a cookbook with her.

" **Hmm... these are good."** Lissa said.

" **I would have to agree with you sis. Though it isn't as good as dad's cooking."** Chrom said.

"Well, what did you expect?" I retorted, "Almost all store bought food is packaged and are bound to have some stuff in it to make it last a while." They both nodded and we continued to eat. When we finished, we got up and stared at the rocks.

" **So what now?"** Chrom asked.

"Well, I guess we have to work on defense." I said. I then got out a book, it seemed like it was old, yet new at the same time. It has a silver cover, and it had a picture of an aura sphere on it. I opened it to see the text writing itself, glowing in blue aura. Yes, I mean that literally. You see, those that can use aura effectively, like myself, can see words that were written using aura. Those that can't use aura won't be able to see the aura-text unless said text was made it visible by the one who wrote it.

I flipped through the book to see what I was looking for.

* * *

 _ **Aura Shield**_

 **Type:** Non-Elemental / Defensive

 **Aura usage:** Channel / Constant

 **Also known As:** Protect

 **Level:** Novice

 _There are two types of shields that anyone can use. The all-round barrier, and the focused shield._

 _The all-round shield protects you from every direction. However, this type of shield is weaker than the focused barrier, it won't be able to last as long. To use the barrier, hold your arms out and have your hands opens as if you were blocking something. Crossing your arms like a shield also works._

 _While the shield does not protect you from all directions, instead only protecting from a general direction, it is much stronger than the barrier, being able to take more hits. The shield only needs one hand to be used. To use it, you have to hold out one hand, two if you want to have a more concentrated shield._

 _It is also possible to do a Shield Bash by bashing your shield against your foe or an attack. If it's against a person, they will stagger, allowing you to go for an attack. If it's against an attack, it will, with the right timing, repel a melee attack, or reflect the projectile coming towards you._

 _Keeping the shield or barrier up takes constant use of aura, and the shields can't protect against everything. If something overpowers the shield, the shield will break and you will be vulnerable for a short time. You can go for a perfect shield by activating it right before an attack hits you. However, this may not work well against attacks that are channeled, such as a constant Ice Beam._

* * *

After reading the info out loud, they seem to get it. "So you two ready?" I asked. They both nodded and I picked up some rocks. "Now I'm going to be throwing rocks at you, or rather your shields. I want you two to keep it up as long as you can, okay?"

" **Sure thing Marth."** they replied. They then got into position, a few feet away from each other and held their arms out. A shield formed in front of them. However, while Lissa's shield was blue, Chrom's shield looked like it was more of a brighter kind of blue.

" _I'm guessing that Chrom is a defender judging by the color of his shield."_ I thought in my head.

" _ **You would be correct. The move used will have a different color when the move is of the same class that the person is aligned to."**_ Silver told me, _**"That's assuming the attack is non-elemental. Otherwise, it would stay the same color."**_

I nodded and then I started to throw the rocks at them. As I did, I used a burst of red aura was shown just before I launched each one. I threw eight at Lissa's shield before it started to crack. I then threw rocks at Chrom's shield, but even though I used up all the rocks I had, his shield was still intact. I told them to put their shields down. I saw that Lissa was breathing heavily and went over to her. "You alright Lissa?" I asked.

She nodded, **"I'm alright, it just feels like I used up a lot of energy."** she said.

I nodded. "Alright, take a few minutes to rest." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. She then pushed me so that I fell with my back on the ground before getting on top of me. I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed her head. I looked at Chrom to see him snickering. **"Heh, looks like Lissa wanted to use you as a pillow again."** he teased.

I blushed madly from embarrassment. I'll admit this wasn't the first time this happened. Between Lissa sleeping on me and Micaiah hugging me in her sleep like a plushie, it's easy for Chrom to tease me. I swear, if one doesn't happen, the other will.

After half an hour of her sleeping, she opened her eyes and then giggle before kissing my cheek. She giggled as I felt my cheeks warm up again. I sighed, "Let's get this over with." I said. "Do you mind throwing rocks at my shield?" I asked Lissa. She nodded and then flew around the area and gathered several rocks before she stopped.

" **You ready Marth?"** she asked me.

I nodded and then put my hands forward. It took some concentration, but then a blue shield came out in front of me. Lissa then proceeded to throw rocks at me. It only took about 3 before my shield cracked. I put down the shield and stopped. Now I was the one that was breathing heavily. "Damn, that took a lot out of me."

Chrom chuckled, **"Guess you don't have much for defense do you?"** he asked.

I chuckled sheepishly. "I guess not. I think we're opposites when it comes to attack and defense huh?" I said. "I guess it's time to see how good we are with status moves."

" **But how are we supposed to do that? We don't have any way to safely test out basic status moves.** _ **"**_ Lissa said.

" _That's a good question. Any ideas Silver?"_ I asked.

" _ **Well, aside from getting help someone else, like your meema, I don't really know how to test it out."**_ Silver told me.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I should ask my meema then." I said. I then concentrated and focused on my mother. _"Hello? Meema? It's me, Marth. Can you help us out with something?"_ I asked in my mind.

It was only a couple minutes before I got a reply. _"Of course, I'd be happy to help you."_ she said in my mind. I then heard a pop when she suddenly appeared in front of me. **"What is it you need?"** she asked.

I rubbed my head nervously. "Well, we're trying to figure out what we're best at. We already worked on our attack and defense, but we need someone to use as a target, and we don't want to hurt anyone." I told her.

She smiled sweetly and patted my head, making me blush from embarrassment. **"Aww, my Marthy didn't want to hurt people. That's sweet of you. Of course I'll help you. I'll be your target for your moves."** she told me.

I hugged her. "Thanks, Meema." I said. "One question though. What move do we practice with?" I asked.

I heard a thud and I looked to see Chrom and Lissa on the ground. **"That's right neither of us know any status moves."** Chrom said

My meema chuckled. **"Why don't I teach you one? It's a move that any pokémon can do."** she said, **"My son knows it, and it's very useful as well."**

I saw Lissa fly up to her with stars in her eyes. **"Whatisit? Canyouteachus? Please?"** she said very quickly.

For those of you who didn't get that she said, _What is it? Can you teach us? Please?_

Mom giggled. **"Of course."** By this time the three of us were facing her, paying close attention. **"Now this one is a healing move. You can use it to heal yourself. Now what you do is you focus on the point of injury, or where you want to heal. Then you direct your energy to that point. You'll also want to think about how you heal."** She then closed her eyes and after a few seconds, green aura then surrounded her. She then put one of here hands on her arm and then looked at it with intent. All the green aura moved to arm, right where she was touching it. **"** **You don't need to touch something with your hand, but it does help."** she explained.

I looked at the other two. I saw that Lissa's body was already surrounded with green aura. I sweatdropped. _'Lissa's a supported then.'_ I thought internally with a deadpan tone and expression on my face.

" _ **Yeah..."**_ I heard Silver reply with the same tone.

I saw that Chrom was struggling with his own healing. He was really concentrated, and it took a few good minutes before there was a blue glow around his claws, which then flowed into his arm where he was touching it. My meema floated us to us and saw what Chrom was doing. **"Hmm, you seem to have the same level of skill as Marth when it comes to healing. He wasn't able to heal more than you."** she said before looking towards Lissa, **"Your sister, on the other hand, is naturally gifted. She even overhealed herself."**

My eyes went wide as we looked over at the golden latias. _"Overhealed? What does that mean?"_ I asked in my head.

" _ **Well, Marth. That means that she healed herself so much that she was able to go over her health limit. Her health is now over the max, she has more health then she's supposed to. Now to explain to you about this, while it is possible to have more health than your max health, you can't heal any damage done to your excess health."**_ Silver explained to me.

" _I think I got the gist of it. I can't really understand unless I have an indication of health though."_ I said.

" _ **Oh...right..."**_ I heard her say.

I looked at my meema. "Thanks for helping me, Meema." I said.

She hugged and kissed me. **"No problem Marth. If you need any help, just call me."** she said before she teleported away.

I looked at Lissa, who was still smiling. "You must really be excited, huh?" I asked.

She nodded. **"Are you kidding? I feel like I can heal everyone!"** she said happily. The green aura around her vanished and we looked at each other.

" _One question Silver, how exactly does the Support class work?"_ I asked.

" _ **Well, that's a very good question Marth. Well, you see, status moves can be a fickle since they vary. In fact, it's probably the one with the highest number of advanced classes because of the variation. Just because a person is at the degree of the support class, doesn't necessarily mean that they'll be able to learn everything in that class. Just like you won't be able to learn everything in the Attacking class and Chrom won't be able to learn everything in the defensive class. Everything has a limit. Heck, even Mew and Arceus can't use every single move, and they are topped in all three classes."**_ she told me.

I was dumbfounded by all that information. I wasn't surprised by the fact that she knew all of this, but more by how complex this aura thing was.

" _That's a lot to take in."_ I said. I got nothing in response. I then stretched before smirking.

"Now what should we work on next?"


	5. Tech Support

**Title:** Tech support

 **Marth's Age:** 7

 **Description:** Marth creates an AI.

 **Worlds Involved:** Pokémon (AU)

 **Rating:** T

* * *

I was typing away on the computer, my fingers tapping the keystrokes at a very fast pace.

" **Marth what are you doing?"** I heard someone ask.

"Not now Chrom." I replied, "I need a lot of focus on what I'm doing. One mistake and I'll have to start the whole thing from scratch."

Though I guess I could tell YOU guys what I'm doing. After all, I'm pretty much used to talking to the fourth wall at this point. You see, I know I couldn't do everything by myself. So, I am making something that will help me keep things on track, as well as for tech support for when I need it.

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could tell he was staring at the screen like I was. It's part of the bond we have. I am able to sense where he is regardless of distance.

After writing a few more lines of code, I was finished. "Finally, I'm done with this." I said out loud as I pressed a button on the keyboard that was away from the standard set of keys. The screen in front of me flashed for while before the light dimmed. The computer was running a bunch of scripts that was set up for this AI.

The computer then shut off suddenly. **"Marth, what did you do?"** Chrom asked me.

I rubbed his head. "Relax Chrom, this was supposed to happen." He looked at me in confusion before the screen turned on. Instead of a bootup like most would expect, a figure was on the screen instead. Nothing else was running.

It wasa rounded, pink, digital Pokémon that shows similarities to a drinking bird. It has a relatively flat bill and large, round eyes. Its legs are simple ovoid growths along its sides, and its tail widens towards the middle. Its bill, legs, tail, and underside are blue.

This was a porygon, or more specifically a porygon2. The porygon line is made entirely of code. They are able to go into computers, but not all machines. They don't inhabit systems, but they are able to go into them and control them. This could be helpful or harmful depending on whether the porygon is a friendly or not.

"Hello? Who am I? Where am I?" A voice came from the speakers. It has an british-english accent to it. I saw that the porygon2 was looking around.

I smiled. I already had a name for the porygon. I grabbed the microphone connected to my computer and brought it up to my face. "Hello Omni, glad to see you're doing good. Right now you're in my computer. I'm seeing a visual of the virtual world you're in right now. The same one you're seeing right now."

"Well, it does feel strange, probably since I was only created a few minutes ago. You're my creator, correct?" he asked me, "The sound of your voice matches the records you put into me."

I chuckled a bit. "You would be correct. Though I would prefer it if you called me Marth. I don't like titles all that much." I said.

"Sure thing, Marth." he replied. He looked around the room some more before looking at me "Can you change the room around here? I would like something to interact with plus it's boring with the blank space."

I chuckled, "Of course, just give me a few minutes." I told him. I then put my mic a few inches away from me before pulling the keyboard. A popup screen appeared at the bottom of the screen and then I started typing code into it. As I did, landscape of the virtual space changed. At first there was the ground, covered in grass, then the trees started popping up.

" **Your skills with the computer are amazing."** Chrom compliments.

I chuckled. "Well, I am interested in technology." I told him. It was true, just last year I started modifying pokéballs. I'm still trying to make special kind of pokéball for Micaiah and the others. It's nowhere near done though.

A few more lines of code, and I was done. "Okay Omni, look around." I said.

He did so and he was surprised. "You really out did yourself, Marth." He said, while going into the house I put into the center of the world. I took control of the camera and set it to follow him into the house. The walls were brown, but they were blank and there was nothing inside.

"Sorry about that, I haven't really thought about the code for that. But I think this would be a good time to teach you how to do so. I programed it so that you're basically another user. I also programed your vision so that there is a built-in GUI system that is controlled by your thoughts. Think about opening up the menu." I said. I then switched the camera so that I was seeing what he was.

It wasn't long before I saw a transparent frame with a few buttons at the bottom:

* * *

[CODE] [STATS] [EQUIPMENT] [FORM]

* * *

There was a cursor on the Code button. "Good, now think about opening up the CODE menu by clicking on it." I told him.

There was a second before the cursor blinked red, indicating a click. The frame disappeared and it was replaced by another transparent pane that covered the bottom of the screen. As I instructed him on how coding works in the virtual world he was in, he learned how to create objects. Soon, there was a basic house that was filled with stuff. Couches, shelves, beds, heck there was even full on bedrooms. It was far from being a complete house though.

I chuckled. "You sure a fast learner, aren't you?" I asked.

I got a snort in response. "Are you kidding? You did create me to be your personal AI assistant that's fully aware."

I turned and looked at one of my other projects. It was some black headphones I was working on. The earpieces were modified to be structured like Latios ears, although they still kept the black and red color scheme. I was working on implementing a micro supercomputer into the headphones. Of course, this is extremely hard. I only started this a couple years ago, so it is far from finished.

"Hey, Marth, can you perhaps make me a different form?" Omni asked me,"I would really like to touch something, and it doesn't seem right for some reason."

I nodded, "Sure thing Omni." I replied, "What do you want to look like?"

"Well, I'll think of something later. But for now, I want to look look you, before you were soulbound to Chrom." he said.

" **Wow, you sure did put a lot of information into him."** Chrom commented.

I chuckled. "I sure did. I'd figured he would need to know a bit about us." I told him, "After all, I do plan on taking him with me in my supercomputer once I get that finished."

He rolled his eyes. **"It's going to be a while before you get that done though."** he said.

I shrugged, "Hey, technology like this isn't something that can be done in one day." He sighed and continued to face the monitor in front of me. After a few minutes of coding, I executed a script and added the code to Omni. "There you go, now open up the menu." I told Omni.

He did so and saw the FORM button flashing. He then selected the button and opened it to get another menu. It was a list with two buttons.

* * *

[PORYGON]

[HUMAN]

* * *

The HUMAN button was flashing and Omni took the hint to press the button. The menu closed and then it was a flash a white on the screen. I switched the camera back to third person view and saw that Omni was glowing as if he was evolving.

When the light died down, there was a human in his place. He certainly looked like me when I was five before I bound my soul to Chrom's. Dragon-like hair without the latios ears, red eyes with pupils that looked like they were dilated, black shirt and shorts with no design on them, and black sneakers with gold shoelaces. "Wow, you didn't have a lot in imagination when it comes to clothing." he commented.

I sighed. "You should see my meema." I said bluntly, "At least I'm more of a grayscale person. She wears flat pink."

"Well, can you explain this form to me?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Of course. For starters, you would have to walk around and move like a human in the real world would. Also, when you use the menu, you'll have to press the buttons with your fingers. You will also have a holographic keyboard in front of you when you need to type something on your screen."

Omni nodded, "Thanks, Marth. I think I can figure out the rest."

I chuckled, "Of course you can."


End file.
